


Silence and Fault

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Depressing Descriptive Writing [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Other, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. A boy tries to calm down when he goes into a panic attack as to not attract the attention of abusers<br/>2. Self-Harm (I can't really describe it past that)<br/>*WARNING MAY CAUSE TRIGGERS READ AT YOU OWN RISK AND READ THE TAGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Fault

**Author's Note:**

> These a probably going to be the last I'm going to put on here and I will also post a guide to what mental ailment each was written for.  
> Also, I have no idea what a panic attack is like nor do I have any idea as to why people do self-harm so please don't judge and leave comments on how good or horribly I did.  
> ~TA

**Silence**

It suddenly became hard to breathe. Darkness enveloped his mind as he desperately tried to calm down. The would hear and- No! He had to calm down. He couldn't control the tears that came down but he tried his best to stay quiet.

He curled into a fetal position on his bed and tried to think of something,  _anything_ that could calm him down.

Pulling his blanket over his head, the boy couldn't seem to find any happy thoughts to calm him. Just thoughts of suffering and pain.

 

 

**Fault**

As the knife slid over her arm and drew blood, she didn't feel any pain. She could only hear her own thoughts.  _'It's my fault, I'm worthless. She got hurt and I couldn't stop it.'_

Sobbing she heard a knock. Panicking, she got a bandage and said;

'Just a sec, sorry.'

Opening the door she saw a woman she didn't recognize.

'Yes?' she asked timidly.

;Let me see your arm, small one.' the woman said, literally glowing.

The girl extended her unmarked arm. The woman gave her a look. She extended the other arm.

'Tsk, tsk.' tutted the woman, 'Why?'

'She got hurt.'

'How was that your fault?'

'I din't stop it.'

'You can't save everyone. It's not you job, it's not your duty. Does she live?'

'Yes.'

'Then stop. You tried. Do not punish yourself.'

'I deserve it.'

'No-'

'No.  _I deserve it._ '


End file.
